Figured it Out
by redsandman99
Summary: Renee watches Dean with their daughter.


The pregnancy had come as a complete surprise. They had only recently moved in together when it happened, the two of them starting to take their relationship to another level. Renee remembered going through pregnancy test after pregnancy test, drinking so much orange juice that she nearly threw up. After realizing there couldn't be that many false positives, she went to the doctor and got the confirmation from him. She was pregnant. She remembered being shocked. She hadn't ever thought about having kids. She had her career keeping her busy, while Dean had showed no real interest in actually being a father. Terrible parental figures had left him feeling like he would do nothing but screw up a child of his own. That fear had only intensified after she told him the news. He hadn't run away from the situation. Hadn't abandoned her or even suggested that they not have the baby. He had just been scared shitless, feeling like she would be the good parent and he would be the idiot to fuck it all up.

It was a belief that seemed so silly now. The moment they had put the screaming little bundle that was their daughter in his arms, he had melted on the spot. And now, four years later, he was still just as melted. He was on the floor right now with Emily, laying on his stomach while she sat cross legged next to him. All her coloring books and crayons were strewn out across the floor. The Rescuers was playing on the TV, though that had become background noise more than anything else. They were too absorbed in their coloring, which was just about the cutest thing Renee had ever seen. Both were totally absorbed in it, each taking their sweet time with their picture (Emily because she wanted to show that she could color in the lines now while Dean just didn't want to accidentally break another crayon). The tips of their tongues were poking out of the corner of their mouths, neither realizing their expressions matched.

Renee took her phone out of her pocket and quietly snapped a picture. Neither realized that she had stopped reading her book and was watching them instead. She saved the picture to her phone before putting it up on instagram. Very few pictures of Emily ever went on there, but it was too cute not to want to share with the whole world. When she was done she put the phone down and looked at the TV. This movie would probably end up being obsessively watched to the point that it would drive her and Dean crazy. That was what always happened with Emily's movies. Frozen, Brave, Finding Nemo, Lilo and Stitch...Seth had tried to get her to start obsessively watching Harry Potter movies with him just to know she would drive Dean really crazy, but that had failed. Animation was the phase she was in and she was not coming out of it any time soon.

"Daddy, why did you make the mouse blue?" Emily took her attention off her picture to lean over and look at Dean's. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes, making her have to huff and shake it off. Renee wanted to get her to the hair dresser to at least trim it up, but that was being met with the utmost resistance. Emily didn't want it cut and all she had to do was shed a few tears before Dean rushed to tell her that she didn't have to go. He hadn't caught on to the fact that she knew how she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Because I wanted to," Dean replied.

"That's silly."

"Silly?" He pouted as she nodded vigorously. "What about your rabbit? Rabbits aren't yellow."

"Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh is!"

"Aw hell."

"Language," Renee scolded lightly.

"Uncle Roman says Daddy has a potty mouth." Emily crawled on to Dean's back and sat down. Her hands clutched the back of his shirt as she tried to pull him up like that. "He says we should make a swear jar and have Daddy put a dollar in it every time he says a bad word."

Dean groaned. "Uncle Roman needs to keep his ideas to himself." He looked at Renee, who was smirking and grabbing her phone again. "I swear to god, if you're letting Seth see these then I'm gonna bite you."

"No Daddy." Emily shook her head as she pulled at his shirt again. "No biting. Mommy says we can't bite."

"Yeah buster. No biting." She held up the phone and snapped another picture. She wasn't going to post this one. This would just be for herself.

"That wasn't the rule you gave me last night..." Dean wagged his eyebrows as he let the rest of that go unsaid.

"Dean!"

"Daddy get up!" Thankfully that comment went completely over Emily's head. She was much too interested in trying to get Dean up. "Give me a ride to the couch. We have to watch the movie with Mommy now."

"We have to?"

"Yes!" Emily looked ready to shake him in exasperation. "She's lonely over there. But you have to sit next to me so you don't do any kissing like when you were watching that movie with Aunt Nikki and Uncle Seth."

"No kissing?"

"Noooo. It's gross. I've seen you eat anchovies Daddy. I don't know why Mommy would want your stinky fish mouth on hers anyway."

Dean looked like he was at a complete loss for words. Renee laughed, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle herself. She watched Dean push himself up on his hands and knees, crawling over to the couch and stopping right in front of it. Renee regained her composure and lifted Emily off his back. She kissed her little cheek before putting her down next to her. Dean climbed on the couch next, going to Emily's other side as he had been ordered to. He still stretched his arm over the back of the couch, wrapping it around Renee to hold her as Emily snuggled in between them. Renee smiled and reached up to lightly play with his fingers. The old fears of parenthood seemed even further away from before. They had this figured out. Maybe that would change as Emily got older and became the frightening creature known as a teenager, but for now they had this figured out.


End file.
